This Cruel Yet Beautiful World
by Shirou Fujimura
Summary: Two people on a mission. A woman looking for lost love and a man looking for answers. They are renown, yet shrouded in mystery. Not long before they are both involved with the Red Dragon Emperor and his journey. A sword bent on finding the truth. A great magic power seeking what is most precious. This is their story. Co-written by wolfy1.29.13. OCxHarem, OCxHarem, IsseixHarem


**Welcome to the first joint works between the spectacular Ms. wolfy1.29.13 and the marvelous Mr. bamafelix~!**

**Disclaimer: Neither of us own anything related to DxD. We only own our respective characters, Elizabeth Ambrose and Ren Yamamoto.**

**Life 0**

**Elizabeth's POV**

"Yes, we understand."

I smirked. One glance at Ren's face told me he wished the conversation would end, which was really kind of an odd thing for me to notice considering his sleepy-eyed/bored look hardly ever changed. But knowing this guy as long as I have, I've been able to pick up on his feelings.

[Make sure you don't move in until all of the necessary information is gathered.] Said the man on the other end of the cell Ren currently held between us on speaker. [Considering the person we're talking about, it's at least 87% likely I'm right, but it would be troublesome if we tried going at that guy without definitive proof. It could cause the organization of the Grigori to collapse if I did nothing in response to you attacking members who are only ALLEGEDLY taking part in treason, so try to hold back a little.]

I rolled my eyes at that. What? Did he think we were going to go in there guns ablaze—

Beside me, I heard Ren sigh. "So many conditions…Wouldn't it just be easier to kill them all in one go—Tch!" I hit Ren upside the head. He was so lazy; he would always try for the simple solution, almost regardless of how drastic it was

My eye twitched as I lowered my hand back to my side, the other reaching to yank the phone from Ren's hand while he was stunned from the conk upside his head.

"We will complete the mission accordingly; don't worry. It's a favor to a friend after all." I heard the flatness in my own voice and was too irritated with the idiot beside me to care.

On the other end, I heard our dark-feathered friend chuckle dryly. [Fair enough. While it'll be a hassle to have an un-repaid IOU, regardless of how long, I'd have to owe you one for this favor. I can't do it personally because not only would I look like one of those annoying, "looking-over-your-shoulder-at-all-times" bosses, but those guys would take extended necessary measures to hide the evidence from me.]

"Right. You can count on us. We'll let you know if there are any updates."

[Understood. And remember, I have one of those I KNOW is still with us watching him. Ray's reckless, but she's a good girl at her core. She'll contact you as soon as possible.]

"Alright..." Then there was that awkward silence as I had nothing else to say or ask. "Well...Bye."

Click.

I snapped the phone shut and shoved it into Ren's chest. "Here, idiot."

Ren groaned, irritated, and snatched the phone back. "We're doing this as a favor. How come we have so many annoying guidelines just to keep us busy?"

I shot him a light glare. "Just don't act stupid, okay? We have a cover to keep."

"I know." His voice was as deadpanned as the look that he gave me. He raised his hand to his mouth and let out a loud yawn. "Damn...why do we gotta be up so early in the morning?"

"We can't be late." I reminded him strictly. "In order for our cover to work, we must make sure to fit our roles PERFECTLY. We have enough on our plates carrying out this request for Azazel-san without worrying about having the Gremory or the Sitri against us."

"Yeah...It would be troublesome if we got into shit with the Devils while we were already dealing with a Fallen Angel schism..." He yawned again, stretching his arms. "I still say, between you and me, it would be easier if we could just go in, beat them down, get out, and still have enough time to get a Café mocha." Ren shoved his hands into his pockets as I shot him an annoyed look at him.

Honestly, if I hadn't known him long enough to read his micro-expressions by now, I would swear he was sleep-walking. Still, Ren, despite his default expression, was fairly handsome. I've never really dated guys before, and even I can admit that much. I can't really say how tall he is, given that I'm taller than him by probably something like a half-inch and I don't know my exact height—I just say tall, which is true, and I'm okay with that. Anyway, Ren, yeah, he's handsome. Black hair, fair skin, and a decent but not bulky build. The only thing that I think is kind of dumb about him is that red bandanna he always has around his forehead, but I don't question it. I've learned not to.

"We're here." Ren's voice snaps me from my thoughts, and I can tell from the questioning vibe his eyes are giving me that I zoned out a bit staring at him. His expression became deadpan. "I got somethin' on my face?"

"Uh…" Feeling the heat rising underneath the skin of my face, I look away, only to find myself starring at the iron-barred gate of Kuoh Academy. Suddenly, I'm smiling for a different reason as I look at the school. "Our new HQ, huh? Not too shabby-looking."

"Yeah, but don't go callin' it that around any Devils. They're a prideful bunch. We've been enough situations with them that one misstep means we're running away from a mob of Devil servants who want to avenge the insult we caused their master by-err-stabbing him in the foot..."

I glared. "THAT was YOU."

"You were there. You didn't stop me." Ren pointed out casually in his defense. True. I didn't. That guy was a dick though. All we did was keep him from forcing a young boy into being his servant and he sends in the hounds.

I frowned. "You know, for someone who claims to prefer pacifism and hates violence, you're first response to everything is PRETTY FUCKING VIOLENT."

"I prefer pacifism, but I won't hesitate against people like that. I've never known Zazy to be unsure about something like this. If he says the chance is great about something, then it's probably true. If he says otherwise, then he's just trying to make sure we're more thorough before we clean house...Which I can appreciate." Ren rubbed the back of his neck, sighing. I still can't believe he can get away with calling someone like Azazel by such a nickname like "Zazy"! How laid back can this guy be?!

The next thing I know, I'm staring at Ren's passing back.

I blink, wondering what has him in such a rush before clicking my tongue and picking up my feet to follow him. Lord knows what trouble that idiot could get himself into. He's not exactly the low-key kind of type, after all.

"Hey! Ren!"

* * *

**Ren's POV**

Geez, Lizzy has so little faith in me.

The woman who followed my lead was my age, if not slightly older. If not for her long silver-colored, white-streaked hair or her orange-amber eyes, I would always recognize her by that tanned skin of hers. It wasn't excessively tanned. It was more of a pleasant shade. It seemed more natural. When she has the time to maintain such a tan, I have no idea. I mean, me and Liz are together most of the time, so I've never seen her go out to get a tan...maybe it's magically maintained. Magicians are a tricky bunch after all. And, despite the time we've spent together, there's still a lot we don't know about each other...

OK, look, despite how it sounds we are NOT an item. Lizzy and I just go way back. We're friends. Nothing more. We met while on a job two, maybe three, years ago, back when I was still a rookie when it came to the realm of matters I refer to as "the Other Side" of the world. Since then, we've stuck together like glue.

Besides, I'm not exactly Liz's type. Neither are men in general.

No, she doesn't have any preferences like muscle tone or handsomeness or age or anything...it's more like she's not into people without breasts. Yes...Liz swings in the other direction...Well, technically EITHER directions, but she's told me once or twice that she prefers women. Essentially, men like me aren't generally viewed as romantic companions by Lizzy. She's not anti-male, but only a man who was the DEFINITION of perfect would even get noticed in "that way".

Subconsciously, I eyed my best friend, examining her.

A beautiful face, flawless, soft skin, and amazing curves in all the right places.

I sighed.

Damn. If she wasn't swinging with women and if she wasn't my best friend, I would SO go after that. Her body was nothing if not perfect...

Then I blushed, realizing my thoughts before expressing shame.

I clasped my hands before me in prayer.

"Oh Kami-sama, forgive me for these sinful thoughts."

I am not a pervert! It is wrong for a gentleman such as myself to bear such thoughts!

"...Where exactly were you staring?" Liz asked, her eye twitching. Apparently my unintentional "ogling" (for lack of a better word) did not go unnoticed by her.

I turned away. "I thought I saw something."

Lizzy crossed her arms over her ample bust, narrowing her eyes at me. "Reeeeeen." She spoke with a warning tone that said something along the lines of "Cut the shit".

Quickly bowing my head, I averted my eyes from her. "I'm sorry." And I truly meant it. To eye a beauteous woman in such a way was as ungentlemanly as it was sinful. Oh, Yasaka-sama, how ashamed you would be of me right now if you saw my actions. Forgive me, my love! My heart was led astray by the desires of one whose body is not yet that of a true man! What you must think of meeeee!

I started crying to myself mentally.

"Ren...you know you've been monologuing aloud, right?" Liz was staring at me, her annoyance faded into disbelief and slight embarrassment, possessing a sort of "sweat-drop" expression.

I felt my cheeks burn up a little. "Sorry." I coughed into my hand, clearing my throat before collecting my wits once again. I shoved my hands into my pockets.

"Kufu~" Liz laughed, resisting the urge to break out into full-blown laughter. She closed her eyes, smiling to herself "Hm. I don't know whether to feel creeped-out, annoyed, flattered, or amused. Having a handsome bishounen having all eyes on me...You'd better keep those eyes front and center or everyone will mistake us for an item."

I turned away, hiding my red face. "Shut up." I said in an annoyed tone. Now I was the one getting annoyed.

Liz smirked. "Aww~! Is da wittle cwoset pervert getting embarwassed~?" She teased, waving her hand in front of her face. I glared at her. She KNEW how I felt about being called a "pervert".

"I'm NOT a closet pervert." I reiterated. "I admit to admiring the female body like any person would, but I am NOT a pervert." It's only natural for a man to admire women, right? As long as it is not from a lustful perspective, it is fine to admire women and the female body and all that. "I am a gentleman first and foremost. You understand?"

"Whatever you say." Liz said, shrugging. But her smile told me she was only ceasing for the moment. At some point in the future, we WOULD be on this topic again.

"ANYWAY," I started, "You got our schedules, right?"

"Of course. Can't hide out as students without knowing where we're going." Liz pulled two sheets of paper from her bag. She took one for herself and handed the other to me. "We should head off to homeroom first. We'll be introduced to our class and then integrate as seemingly normal students. We pass off as inconspicuous students and maintain our secret identities. We meet up with Azazel-san's contact, and then keep those heiresses from flipping out on us. We'll be gone before they even realize we were here."

I nodded calmly, regaining my previous state of seriousness. "Right." I read the form Lizzy had given me. "Alright then, I guess I'll be heading to Class...3-B for Homeroom then. Come on, Liz." I gestured for my friend to follow me. After taking a few steps, I paused, realizing Lizzy wasn't following me. I turned around and raised an eyebrow. "Um...Liz?"

She was just staring at me as if I was crazy. "Sorry to burst your bubble, Ren, but we're kind of in Class 3-D for Homeroom."

I shook my head, wondering where she got that from. I walked back to Lizzy and gestured to my paper where the classroom was clearly labeled "3-B". "It says right here, see? Class 3-B. We're supposed to be going to Class 3-B."

Lizzy's eyes widened. "What? H-Hold on a sec!" She looked from my schedule to hers, something clearly troubling her as her hands began to tremble. I leaned over and stared at her paper as well. I blinked in surprise. Then I started rubbing my eyes, making sure they weren't playing tricks on me. "No...No way..." Sure enough...there was no denying it.

Printed plain as day on her paper was "Homeroom: Class 3-D".

"We're in separate classes?" I couldn't keep the surprise from my voice despite it being level.

Lizzy snatched my paper from my hand, making sure there wasn't any kind of error or mistake while reading. She looked back and forth between her schedule and mine.

"Shit...Shit shit shit..." She hissed, swearing her dirty little mouth off at the same level of volume as a whisper.

I face-palmed, moving my hand upward and running it through my hair. "Geez, Liz, what did you do?"

"ME!? WHY DO YOU ASSUME IT'S MY FAULT?!" Lizzy screamed at me, prompting me to cover my ears, annoyed at the loud volume.

"You were the one who had the job of making sure our papers to pass us off as normal students were in order. My best bet is that you screwed up while filling out the papers. One misspell and-bam-" I clapped my hands together to emphasize the point. "-we're in different classes." I rubbed the back of my neck, letting out a deep breath. "Damn...what a mess you've gotten us into this time, eh, Liz? Who's the reckless screw-up now? Man, I never thought you of all people would mess up something so vital, Liz. I mean, compared to when I had to entertain that Devil and accidentally stabbed him, you should have had far less trouble with this simple task. How foolish of you." Ah, irony, how I love thee.

"WHAT'D YOU SAY, YOU LITTLE SHIT!?" Lizzy screamed with epic force, a monstrous expression on her face. "I CAN BURN YOU, TURN YOU INSIDE OUT, AND THEN BURN YOU AGAIN SO BOTH YOUR IN AND OUTSIDES ARE EQUALLY TOASTY!"

"Err, Liz-"

"WHAAAT?!" Lizzy screeched at me, towering over me as I leaned back so far I was practically bending backwards like someone playing limbo.

With small, dot-like eyes, I pointed to her left. Liz followed my gestures and her face froze.

"Yeeeeaaaah...You DID realize we were still in the middle of a school building filled with students on their way to class, right?" I asked.

Yes. Apparently, due to her humiliation and blood-rage, Liz had failed to notice the large number of students that had begun to gather around us, confused and attracted to the spectacle that she had made by screaming out at me with that banshee-like screech of hers. Despite what most people would think, screaming ATTRACTS people more than it scares them away.

Sweat began pouring down Lizzy's face like crazy.

She quickly spun around on her heels and ran away. "Screw it! Just head to class and try to stay out of trouble, Ren!" Lizzy warned. "We'll meet up at break to discuss this!"

I waved casually. "Buh-bye." Once Lizzy had gone, I was left amongst the remaining students who wanted to observe what was going on. They stared at me. I stared back...This was starting to get irritating. It was unlikely they would leave until either I explained what just happened or until something made them leave.

...Well...I could always use that...I know I shouldn't abuse that, but...To Hell with it.

Even if it was sealed safely within a small pocket dimension, I could still feel it resonating with me along with the great authority it held.

All I had to do was speak one word and these people would obey it without hesitation...

Waaaaiiiit...What was it Liz told me to do again...?

...Something about lemons...?

I rubbed my chin, trying to remember what it was Liz had just told me before I so callously abused the great power I possessed without hesitation. She told me to do something...

"Alright. It's time to clear the halls." A stern voice commanded. "Head to your respective classes before the bell rings. Go now or face the consequences." Whoever this chick was, everyone either deeply feared or respected her because it only took a few seconds for them to go ahead and scarper.

She was a girl about the same age as Liz and I. She had short black hair in a bob-cut-style and violet eyes. She apparently had a prescription because she also wore glasses.

Although it may have been my imagination, I could've sworn she stopped when she saw me, her cold eyes glued to my body.

That was when my instincts kicked in. They said: "Get the fuck out of there! Shit's gonna get crazy if you don't!"

And thus, I obeyed. Before the girl could say a single word, I bolted. I didn't stop until I had managed to reach Class 3-B. But even as I stood at the door, my mind remained stuck on that girl. She was not human. That's for sure. I could feel it...She was a Devil. I had instincts that informed me of supernatural presences and I became able to sort out the different types of presences. That girl was definitely a Devil. Come to think of it...her appearance...

It reminded me of one of the descriptions Liz and I had received...

That girl was one of the two Pure-Blood heiresses...!

Now if only I could remember which one...

Oh well. No point focusing on the past.

"Class, please welcome our newest transfer student, Yamamoto Ren."

I bent at the waist in a quick bow as soon as my name passed from the teacher's lips. "I'm pleased to meet you all."

"Very well, Yamamoto-kun," I cast the teacher a side-glance from the corner of my eye as I straighten back up. He's young, and has a pleased smile. "If you could take the seat next to Himejima-san by the window, class will begin."

Himejima…? Where have I heard that name before?

I nodded, keeping the surprise from my face. I easily walked between the desks, and settled into the second to last desk in the third row. I did my best to ignore the annoying whispers and looks of excitement from the girls who I passed, either ogling me for my status as a bishounen or the usual "OMG! It's a new transfer student!" response that most people tend to have when someone new appears in class. When I turned to the girl next to me, I was certainly further surprised.

Truly there are all kinds of women in this world. My purity belongs to Yasaka alone, but to think there would be another beauty that could possibly match her and Liz. Not to mention this buxom beauty had bosoms of a size that I would have believed unimaginable if I were not currently gazing.

"It's very nice to meet you. My name's Akeno Himejima. Although, I wouldn't mind you calling me 'O~nee~sa~ma~'"

I frowned. Is she coming onto me or just teasing me? I've heard such a tone from Yasaka-sama and learned it could go either way. "Yeah…Likewise." Despite my falter, my voice still remained even.

Waaaaiiiit….Akeno Himejima…long, black hair and violet eyes…She's the [Priestess of Thunder] and the Queen of the heiress of the Pure-Blood Gremory family…! Shit. What misfortune I must have had to end up in the same class as the Queen of Rias Gremory. If I make too much of a commotion, this girl will definitely sense my abnormal power. I have to act as normally as possible if I want to avoid detection.

I stiffened, returning to reality as I saw Himejima-san's eyes narrow suspiciously, though her pleasant smile didn't change.

"You're cute, you know, but there's definitely no mistaking who you are, Ren-kun…" I wasn't sure what to be more on-edge about: The fact she thought herself familiar enough with me to refer to me as "Ren-kun" or the fact she might have realized who I was and what my purpose at Kuoh was.

Does she know who I am? Am I going to have to fight, or would running be the better option here? No. I have to keep calm. There are too many innocent bystanders! I can't afford to get into a fracas (it's a word! Look it up!) here!

"…Well, I have to say, the new girl certainly has some luck with men. Too bad, though."

…Say what?

"Pardon?" There was no keeping the surprise—or maybe shock is a better word—from my voice.

Akeno only giggles, bringing a hand to her mouth to try and stifle it and her small smile. "You and the new girl certainly make a cute couple. At least, that's the word around campus."

Me and the new girl…? She can't mean…

"You'd better keep those eyes front and center or everyone will mistake us for an item." Then I realized I had somehow ended up eying Himejima-san's magnificent bust again at the thought of Liz. Seriously! I know too few girls whose bust could match this woman's!

"Oh, you mean Liz…? Well…I guess so." Liz, please don't kill me for this. "But, she can be a bit more trouble than it's worth sometimes, if you ask me…"

Akeno gives another small giggle. "All girls are in one way or another." I still felt unsettled by the way she eyed me. Like a hungry predator preparing to snatch up unsuspecting prey. I couldn't tell if she was naturally seductive, perverted, attracted to me, or what! All I know is that she is sexually aggressive!

I nod politely, wishing the conversation would end. "Yeah."

"Okay, class," I mentally sighed in relief as the teacher's voice cuts through the room, quickly averting my eyes to the front. Quickly, I tune out the announcement, but make sure to seem like I'm paying attention.

I wonder how Lizzy's doing…

* * *

**Elizabeth's POV (A Few Minutes Ago)**

"Oh, no…honestly, I would hate to impose." I kept my smile up, even though my cheeks felt ready to burst. I hoped Red wouldn't notice I was beginning to sweat.

Rias Gremory only casually waved her hand in front of her face.

How the Hell did I manage to get myself cornered by this girl!? Seriously though! I don't know why she walked up to me personally! Right after class, she walked up to me and introduced herself, offering to help show me around the school. I didn't show anything out of the ordinary since earlier that morning. Does she truly suspect me and is trying to make me slip? Or is this girl just THAT pleasant of a person? Honestly, she isn't what I'd expect of a High-Class Devil. She seems somewhat prideful, but not overly-so. She seemed like one of the rare, more humble Devils who didn't take every chance to remind all lesser beings that they were trash.

"It's no trouble at all." Rias assured me. "I'd be happy to show you around. It's the least I can do, since you're in my class and new to the school and all. You wouldn't want to get lost, right? As the more senior student, I feel like it should be my responsibility to help you in this small way. Is that so wrong?"

"Err…well…no, I suppose not, kufu." I tried to play off my nervousness.

Damn it, have I been found out? It's really hard to figure out what this chick is thinking!

"Great, let's go."

Mentally, I groaned, but had no choice but to follow the red-haired beauty in order to avoid seeming suspicious. I can only reject her so much before it became apparent that I had something to hide. I had to admit, she was HOT…too bad she's someone I need to be cautious of. I would SO talk her into a make-out session, maybe even a mini-date if the sweet-talk went well. Wouldn't be the first time I've "turned" a beautiful woman and probably wouldn't be the last...maybe...Of course it wouldn't get SERIOUS, but…Just my luck…

And thus, I allowed the Gremory heiress to lead me.

* * *

"As you can see, we have an extensive variety of clubs, especially for sports…"

This is weird…shouldn't she say something like, "The jig is up, Ambrose" by now? She hasn't made the slightest indication that she's on to me…Maybe I was just overreacting before. Besides, at least now I can cross off familiarizing the school's layout from my list. Worst case scenario, I know where and how to find an exit from this place should I need to find Ren and flee in a hurry.

Now, if only I could get her to wrap this up so I can go meet with said mentioned doofus….

Looks like it's time to play the "doe-eyed junior" tactical move.

"Uh, hey, Gremory-san," Rias pauses and directs her attention to me, giving me just the right moment to shyly divert my gaze. "I really appreciate you taking the time to show me around…but…" I clasp my hands nervously in front of myself for added effect.

"Is something wrong, Ambrose-san?"

I looked up at her from underneath my bangs. "W-Well, I just promised my friend I'd meet up with him during break…so, if you wouldn't mind—"

"Buchou."

"Ah!" I jumped, my shoulders coiling with tension.

Quite literally the fuck out of nowhere, a short, white-haired girl pops up right next to Rias…Is it just me, or does her voice suggest she's some kind of android or something? More importantly, WHERE IN THE FUCK DID SHE COME FROM?!

I didn't think Devils' stealth skills were quite so honed (of course, it could simply be that I was too focused on ditching Rias or that the girl was THAT quiet), but Rias didn't seem fazed, save for her expression of only mild surprise. "Koneko, what's up?"

"...Yumi-senpai is sparring with someone interesting in the kendo club's dojo." The now-named Koneko informs us. Her gaze doesn't even flicker to me, but I've suddenly got a very bad feeling…

Rias-san raised an eyebrow in confusion. "And? I don't see how anyone could give Yumi any trouble. If they start harassing her, I'm sure Yumi's sword skills are more than enough to deal with them. She could always just get serious."

"...That is just it. Senpai IS being serious. I watched her start to duel the person I mentioned and this person...he seems to be far from normal."

For a brief second, I saw Rias's expression become incredibly serious before softening when she noticed my gaze. She turned to me and smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry, Ambrose-san, but I'm afraid I have to go check up on my friend real quick."

I sighed, closing my eyes and shaking my head. "Don't worry. If it's who I think it is, then your friend shouldn't be in any real danger other than being exposed to a certain somebody's stupidity." Goddammit...it'd better not be who I think it is.

Rias-san stared at me in a way that appeared to be as if she were "examining" me. "Alright then. Let's go see what the commotion is, Ambrose-san."

…Oh, PLEASE, do not let the "interesting" opponent be Ren. Please, please, please…God, if you have any mercy whatsoever, do NOT let it be Ren...

* * *

**Ren's POV (Earlier)**

"…So, you put your arms up higher, like this." I carefully readjusted the girl's arms above her head for a dead-on downward-slash. "And then move your following foot back just a bit more. Keep your knees slightly bent."

The second-year girl looked back at me shyly, her cheeks painted bright-red. "L-Like this?"

I gave a small smile and nodded, taking a few steps back. "Right, now just—"

"Hello, Katase-san? Murayama-san?"

At the sound of a new girl's voice, I turned my head, surprised at the sight that greeted me. A beautiful, ample-busted blond with sky-blue eyes and a shinai at her side. Apparently, she was just as surprised to see me, but her surprise quickly shifted to a pleasant, soft smile.

"Oh, hello there. I'm Yumi Kiba. Nice to meet you." She quickly dipped into a bow and just as quickly stood back up, her long, free hair flowing with the movement. "Are you the new boy everyone's talking about?"

"Uh…yeah, that's me. My name's Ren Yamamoto." Seriously, was every girl in this school so beautiful? "It's a pleasure, Yumi-san."

"Likewise!" Kiba-san smiled. "It's nice to meet the rumored 'Bishounen-sama' who was said to be in an item with the rumored 'Bishoujou-Onee-sama'~!"

I sighed, blushing lightly. "Geez, how quickly do rumors spread around here?" I rubbed the back of my neck, embarrassed. "Despite what you may have heard, Liz and I are NOT an item." I leaned in closer so I could speak to Kiba-san in a whisper. "To be honest, she goes for people 'more like you' if you catch my drift."

Kiba-san giggled. "Oh don't worry about it. In Kuoh, rumors spread like wildfire. After you spend enough time here, you'll learn not to take everything at face value."

"Do rumors really spread that quickly?"

"Yep. One minor occurrence can be turned into something big. Look where I'm pointing." I looked in the direction Kiba-san was pointing, noticing two girls in the back whispering amongst themselves. "Come the end of the day, they will have spread the rumor that you are 'cheating' on your friend with me. So you just gotta ignore rumors like that."

I nodded. "Makes sense." I stepped away from Kiba-san, bowing my head slightly. "Thanks for the advice."

"No problem, Senpai."

I frowned. "Senpai?"

Kiba-san nodded. "Yeah. I heard you're a Third Year. I'm only a Second Year. Hence, you are 'Senpai'."

Quick, Ren! Change the topic!

"So what are you doing here anyway, Kiba-san?" I asked.

Kiba-san smiled. "Oh, I sometimes volunteer to help the Kendo Team practice their techniques and stances, but I see you've got that today albeit in a way that I would consider too hands-on."

I blinked in confusion. "What? What do you mean? They told me they couldn't get the stances and styles quite right, so they asked me to physically move their body into the right positions." The blonde-haired girl in front of me seemed to choke once before bursting out into a fit of laughter. I was horribly confused as she was just completely swallowed by her own amusement. "Something funny?"

Kiba-san finally managed to calm herself for a moment, still smiling as she placed a hand on my head.

"While I find your innocence amusing, a virgin like you better watch your back or you'll be eaten up by the more clever girls at this school."

"Pass." I said. "I already have a beautiful woman waiting for me back home who would castrate me with her claws if I even considered doing something like that." I gave a stone-cold stare towards Kiba-san who was clearly trying to tell whether or not I was for-real. "...I'm dead-serious. She would murder me, bring me back using necromancy, reattach my manhood, then re-castrate me, and once again murder me. She can be incredibly loving and warm when she's happy, but she is not someone you want to see unhappy."

"...I see..."

"Yamamoto-senpai, Kiba-sama!" One of the Kendo girls walked up to us, blushing slightly. Both Kiba-san and I turned towards her. "Um...We were just wondering...I mean...you two are two seem to be the best when it comes to Kendo, so we were...well we were wondering if you two would do a practice match for us. Ya know? Like maybe show us how the two best do it?"

Both Kiba-san and I exchanged looks with one another. "What do you say, Kiba-san? I'm fine with this demonstration if you are."

Kiba-san smiled pleasantly. "In that case, I have no issues either. I dare say it might actually be fun to deck the floor with you." She was clearly just being a playful rival. She clearly meant no offense and was just trying to egg me on.

"Ha! Surely you jest, madame!" I said in a joking tone. "Surely no maiden as these truly believes that they could best me in a battle of swords!"

"Then let's start right now!"

The blonde kouhai in front of me drew a shinai I didn't recall her having, jabbing it in my direction. I stepped to the side, agilely dodging her swift motion. Any slower or less nimble man would surely have been dealt a grievous blow by that well-placed jab.

"Sword-me!" I shouted at the other kendo girls, one of the quicker ones catching on and throwing their shinai to me. I caught it a split-second before Kiba-san's blade came crashing down upon my head. That split-second was all I required in order to finally put up a true defense. I raised up my sword and blocked the wooden blade while holding my blade with a single hand. I smirked. "Your form is solid, but physically, you are weak! Hyah!" I pushed forward and knocked her blade away, swinging my shinai across her face only for Kiba-san to jump back, barely managing to avoid the blow. She charged forward with speed slightly above that of a normal human. She began unleashing a rather impressive combo of blows that required quite a number of rapid arm and wrist movements to block. While not something quite on my level, this girl showed potential. She was well-versed in swordplay. At the very least, the person who had trained her to this level was no novice.

"Take this." Kiba-san spun around on her heel, bringing her sword around to strike my side. I was about to raise my blade to defend when my instincts caught my body. On reflex, I shifted my sword to my other hand, swinging it around to catch the true attack that Kiba-san had somehow struck towards my right side. She had feinted with the first blow, but such speed in which she used in the feint...My suspicions were confirmed.

Yumi Kiba was a Devil. A possessor of a [Knight] piece if her unbeatable speed is anything to judge by.

This was not good. I cannot...

"What's the matter? Getting tired?" Kiba-san taunted as she slowly pressed harder in her attacks, smiling with a bit more determination. It looks like she was starting to refrain from holding back.

My brain immediately told me to take a dive, drop out of the fight, knowing full-well that if I actually tried, I would be totally exposed...It was the smart thing...

But my pride would never allow it. Call me an idiot if you must, but once my skill as a swordsman has been called into question, there is no way I will take it laying down! That is what makes me me! A swordsman who so easily forgets his pride is no true swordsman!

"No chance in heeeeell!" I increased my speed, easily dodging or blocking each and every one of her strikes. I would never give up my pride! For each blow Kiba-san sent my way, I blocked and returned with a good dozen. The blonde woman went wide-eyed from my even far greater speed, but then her eyes narrowed. Her blows started to become even faster. She was clearly beginning to tap into the power of the speed of her piece. It was too late to back out now. I had to be a little serious with this.

Even if I get exposed, I won't soil my pride as a swordsman by purposely losing! My sword is my beloved's sword! To dishonor my blade is the same as dishonoring my beloved! While she has been an above-average opponent, I can no longer play around! It's time for me to stop fighting with the average strength of a human!

I jumped back and swiveled on my heel, and the blonde kouhai miss-stepped at my sudden withdraw, but just barely, lurching forward on her leading foot. I smiled, and in the split-second before her recovery, I brought my sword up, aiming a strike at her exposed side as I felt the slightest trickle of power flowing in my arms—

Then, suddenly pain erupts in my stomach, and I'm flying. An unforgiving wall slams into my back, knocking any hope of air I had from my lungs. I slide down to the floor.

Damn it, how do you breathe again? Inhale…ugh it huuuuuuuuuuurts! Did I get hit with a cannonball?!

"You really are a moron, you know." I looked up as a shadow blocked the light to find Liz glaring at me hands firmly on her hips. "What part of 'just don't act stupid' do you not understand?"

Oh, great. Just what I need an ass-chewing. Wait. Does that mean she….YOU punched me into a WALL?! YOU BI—No, no, you are a gentleman, Ren! Gentlemen don't call women such things…even IF they punch you into walls with a punch hard enough to bruise a few of your organs…Now that I think about it, she's the only person I know with that kind of power…Shit. I'm pretty sure she used reinforcement, ugh.

*ding ding*

"What now?" Liz digs in her bag briefly and flips open her phone. Her eyes scan the screen briefly before she clicks her tongue and snaps it shut. "Fuck."

I tried to open my mouth to ask her something, but I'm pretty sure it came out as, "Ugh, humphlaba we?"

Liz raised an eyebrow, a grin fighting to come over her as she looked down at me. Damn, why do you have to be so smug about it, Liz? I know I messed up, alright? My pride was at stake!

"Pathetic…" She muttered before crouching down beside me to whisper. "You and that stupid pride of yours will be the death of me, Ren. You're lucky our little birdie is tweeting right now."

What? She's letting me off the hook? ….For a bird? That's….Oooooh! She must mean her. Yes! Thank you, kami-sama!

"But." Liz hissed in my ear, lopping my arm around her shoulders and wrapping one of her arms around my waist before standing up. "Don't think you're off the hook for this little escapade. Got it?"

I took a few deep, careful breaths, trying my best to ignore the stinging in my abdomen that was ebbing away bit by bit. "…Sorry." I managed to get out.

Liz only shook her head. "Shut up, idiot."

With that, she calmly and quickly strode through the dojo. Either she didn't see EVERY person their gaping at us, or she chose to ignore them. I was too focused on my breathing to care. Well, that and I just didn't want to push my luck with pissing her off further; I've dug myself a deep enough grave as is.

I was surprised when she stopped just before the exit, and that's when I noticed two other girls dressed in the school uniform. One had long, blood-red hair and aquamarine eyes, and she was tall like Liz, and just as….endowed. Geez, that makes FIVE girls I've met in the 'super' bra-size range. The other was fairly short in comparison, with white hair and golden eyes and a rather flat chest.

Those eyes…They seemed familiar for some reason….

"Rias-san, Koneko-san, I'm sorry for all of the trouble. It won't happen again." Liz said, bowing her head slightly.

The red-head's eyes softened, but for just the briefest moment, they seemed a little suspicious, or maybe angry. I couldn't tell. "Oh, don't worry about it. As long as no one got hurt, I don't see much of a problem."

Liz nodded, flashing a grateful smile. "Maybe we can talk more some other time."

Before more can be said, Liz pushes past the girls and doesn't so much as glance backwards or pause.

* * *

**Elizabeth's POV**

"You realize they're probably going to confront us tomorrow, right?" I gave Ren my best glare. Not only did he manage to undoubtedly make the Devil-heiresses suspicious of us, but in ONE day! Needless to say, I'm pretty pissed.

As soon as we'd made it undeterred off of school grounds, I pulled us aside even more so no one would see me change our clothes with a quick, embarrassment-free spell. Ren now wore a red long-sleeved shirt and jeans while I wore a gold sundress with a silver, floral design and sandals.

What? It matches my hair and eyes. Plus, call me a stereotypical girl, but, while I do occasionally wear pants, I prefer dresses and skirts. In summertime, I wear shorts more than anything, but I don't even wear pajama bottoms, unless I'm sharing a room for some reason.

About halfway to our location, he seemed to recover from my…err…interference, so now I could chew him out without feeling guilty. I admit I may have hit him harder than necessary, but it was the only thing I could think of to stop him from pounding Rias's knight and REALLY blowing our cover! …Okay AND it was kind of payback for earlier…Hey, I have my pride too!

Ren just looked at me, curiosity hidden behind his disinterested look. "Huh?"

.

.

.

I feel a migraine coming on. "Reeeeeen…"

He blinked at me. Did he really have no clue? "What?"

….Wow. I think I literally just lost the will to argue. How can he be so laid back?! He had to have realized that the girl he was fighting was a Devil, at least! If he can figure out that much, then it should be common logic that she's a servant to one of the two heiresses! As lazy as he is, I KNOW he has a functioning brain in there! You know what? Screw it. If he can't figure it out on his own, let him find out firsthand tomorrow. If worse comes to worst, I know how and where to go to make a quick exit, and Ren's combat skills are A-grade, even without context.

I sighed and brought a hand up to my forehead, vainly massaging one of my temples. "Never mind."

I didn't have to look up to know he was staring at me. "You alright, Liz?"

"No." Do I look alright? Think, Ren. Think.

I guess he either got the hint that I was angry, or maybe he decided to try and use the thing between his ears for a while. Either way, the rest of the trip continued in silence.

* * *

**Ren's POV**

Okay, even though it may look that way, I'm not clueless. I know Liz's upset because of what happened between me and Yumi-san earlier, and even though she may be a Knight, I don't think her King is going to call us out because I was an above-average opponent. Maybe she'll just assume I'm a professional swordsman. Actually, that wouldn't be a total lie, but I digress; Liz needs to relax a little. She's always so high-strung.

….Maybe that's why her hair is how it is. Like, maybe it started out brown or black or whatever, and then it went silvery-grey because she worries so much, and NOW it's partly-white because she STILL can't relax. I bet pretty soon it'll be all white…like that one girl who was with the red-haired chick when Liz showed up. Speaking of, I wonder just who those two are. I KNOW I've seen them before…somewhere…I just can't figure out—

"Hello~? Earth to Ren. Come in Ren."

I was snapped of my thoughts by a hand waving in front of my face and came to a stumbling halt. "Huh?"

Liz gave me a deadpanned look. "Raynare-san is in here. Are you coming with me or aren't you?"

Silently, I look to where she's pointing find we're standing in front of a little diner. Wait, really? A diner? I voiced my question to Liz.

The woman beside me only shrugged. "It's what her texts said. In any case, we'd better not keep her waiting."

Nodding in agreement, I followed her lead inside. It was a simple little establishment, and what you'd expect; black and white tile floors, a serving counter with leather-padded barstools, four-person booths, and, you know, the works. We found Ray in a booth near the back, and she was dressed in fairly casual clothing that allowed her to pass for a high school-age girl. Despite how she looks, she's actually into her mid-twenties or early-thirties. Liz and I slid into the booth side of the booth across from her.

"So, what do you have to report?" As usual, Liz was one to get right down to business.

Ray smiled pleasantly. "Always the no-nonsense negotiator, Elizabeth-san. Don't I at least get a hello?"

"Hi." Liz responded tartly as she crossed her arms underneath her chest. "What do you have to report?"

Raynare only closed her eyes and shook her head, an amused chuckle escaping her. There really was no chatting with Liz when she was like this, but Ray still liked to try. Maybe she was just the kind who liked pushing people's buttons, but I had to agree with Liz on this one. The sooner we get info, the sooner we can clean this mess up and be done with it.

Ray opened her eyes to reveal a serious glint in them. "It seems that at least part of what Azazel suspects is true; this group of Fallen Angels seems to be following Kokabiel's orders directly."

Both Liz and I nod. "It's to be expected." I say. "Zazy is rarely wrong about this kind of thing."

HA! See, Liz? I told you he was right! I smile on the inside.

"But that's not all." Ray continues, frowning seriously. "Shamsiel, has mentioned a 'prize' arriving soon, one that could allow Kokabiel to easily overwhelm Azazel."

That could be… "That's it, then. We have what we need." I can already feel my shoulders coiling with the tension of an anticipated battle.

"Don't jump to conclusions, Ren." Liz cuts in firmly. I can see from the look in her eyes that her brain is working out something, probably that 'puzzle' thing she does.

Once, back when we were just starting out, she told me that the way her brain works is like putting together a bunch of puzzle pieces to come up with a 'grand picture' or a plan. Once she gathers enough information about something, a plan of attack can be fully formulated…err…Something like that, anyway. It was a really weird explanation. What stuck in my head the most was the "information is puzzle pieces" bit. Information is just REALLY important to her, I dunno why.

"What we need to do now is move to make our own observations. We need to start monitoring the situation ourselves. That way, if they make a move, we're right there to protect Azazel-san's interests."

I frown. "So what should we do, then?" Why does she always want to sit around and watch things? That was as close to an outright confession as we were probably going to get.

Liz gave me a sharp look, like she knew just what I was thinking. Don't get me wrong here. For as long as we've been with each other, I've learned to not question Liz's judgment, but I'm not a very patient man when it comes to these types of missions. Still, that doesn't mean I would make a move without her.

"Tomorrow, we observe. At least, if we don't have our hands full." The look she gave me got even sharper. Was she still on that? Really?

Ray looked a little confused, and Liz seemed to sense the weight in the air from the awkward silence. When she turned to her, her face was placid. "Keeping up a hoax is a lot more work than you'd think, Raynare."

Understanding seems to dawn on the black-haired woman's face, and she smiles teasingly. "Come, now, surely a magical prodigy like you are should be able to mask your scent from those…hounds."

Irritation flashed across Lizzy's face and creeped into her voice. "Even the best of us make mistakes with a careless attitude."

Ouch. Give me SOME credit, Liz; I don't flat-out act like I don't care about what we're doing! I'm only a simple, easy-going man! You know me well enough to see that by now, right?

"Is there anything else, Raynare?" Lizzy looks all around crabby. My bet is she's probably going to bed soon. She hates dealing with things when she's in a bad mood, so she shuts down for a bit to make herself feel better.

The Fallen Angel in disguise only shakes her head. "Nothing much, but I think it's worth mentioning that the Cadre have been Kokabiel's staunch supporters for a while now. There's no doubt that they're up to something suspicious."

"In other words, the safe bet is that Zazy's gut was dead on?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe~!" She sing-songs in her girlishly-imitated voice, throwing me a wink.

"If that's all, then we should be going. Contact us if you get any more information." Liz says. I take that as my cue to stand up to let her out of the booth. Even though I'd never admit it out loud, to her or anyone else, I'm kind of envious of how efficient and business-y she can be, despite that she can sometimes be a serious downer because of it.

"Well, until next time~" Ray waves as we exit the diner. She'll probably leave a little while after us to avoid suspicion. I give her a nod goodbye out of courtesy, but Lizzy is already ahead of me down the street.

Man, something REALLY seems to be eating at her. I kind of want to ask her about it, but I can tell she isn't in too much of a mood to talk. Maybe after she wakes up from her nap.

* * *

**Elizabeth's POV**

She's here. I can't seem to wrap my head around it, but she's here. Standing in the middle of the room, right in front of me, and that's why my hands are shaking. That's why my chest hurts so much. I want to ask her if she's hurt, to scream at her that she's worried me, but I can't even move.

She only smiles coyly, batting her eyes at me. "What's with that look, kitten? Is that how you greet me home?"

I'd be impressed at the fact of her casualness if it didn't feel like my throat was strangling itself. But something changes in her eyes. They become warm, and she extends a hand, crooking a finger and beckoning me. Just like a pet, I obey, even though I can't be sure why. When I'm at arms-length from her, I stop, not wanting to take another step. She seems to read my mind anyway, taking one step forward herself, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"I've missed you, kitten." She breathes into my ear, but I can tell by her tone that she's genuine, and not teasing me like she normally does when she comes home. "I'm alright; I promise."

So why am I crying anyway? Does she not know how many nights I've stayed up waiting for her to come home? Does she know how worried I've been? She may be strong, but, damn it, she's not immortal.

I wrap my arms around her, pulling her closer so I can breathe in her intoxicating scent. She smells like sweet peas and violets, and that biological scent of human warmth that just makes me comfortable. The pulse in her neck picks up against my nose, and I know this is for real. She giggles at the ticklish feeling as I sigh in relief against her neck.

Out of all the questions, the millions and millions of questions that I've listed over and over again in my head, only one thing comes out of my mouth when I try to speak, and the dam breaks.

"I've missed you…my love…"

She pulls back and smiles a smile that speaks a million words in one, and then, before I know it, she's leaning back in and pressing a soft kiss to my lips. It's the kind of kiss to be savored, a kiss that says hello and I love you and I'm sorry all at once.

It's a kiss that I happily return.

* * *

I wake up gasping for breath as I shoot up in bed. I'm drenched in sweat, my legs are tangled in the blankets like a cocoon, and I think I'd puke if I had anything on my stomach.

It isn't until the blood in my ears quiets that I realize I'm sobbing, not gasping for air, and the wetness on my face is tears instead of sweat, even though my clothes are plastered to my back.

Why, God, did I have to relive that day? Why do you love to open up all of my scars with a flick of your fucking wrist? I've hurt enough, damn you!

Still, despite the pain fighting to claw my chest open, I feel happy. That day was the day, the LAST day, I remember being utterly, purely happy. No matter how much it hurts now, that day will always have a fragment of warmth to it. It's sick; it's twisted beyond all logical reason, but I LOVE that memory...just like I used to love…

Sighing, I rip off my blankets, tossing them clear to the other side of the room. Part of it's my way of venting, and part of it's the knowledge of futility I have. I never sleep after dreams like that.

Even though I feel more tired than when I went to sleep, I get up and shrug on my robe. I need water and Ren wouldn't appreciate me walking around in a see-through nightgown, no matter how late it is.

I walk through the hallway and go down the carpeted stairs two at a time. Our base that Azazel set up for us is a quaint, two-story house, the kind a bed and breakfast could be run out of, or the kind that a family of three who gets yearly family portraits in matching outfits would live in.

"The night really is fascinating, you know? It's so calm, only to hide the darker nature of what lies within it."

My heart briefly stopped and I tensed before recognizing the voice. I breathed a sigh heavy with relief. "Hey, Ren, don't be creepy like that. I could have attacked you." I scolded. Really, I was the one at a disadvantage. By the time I turned at the bottom of the stairs, it was simply too easy for him to see me, but he blended in well enough to escape my immediate line of sight.

The living room was really an odd set up. Despite being the biggest room in the house, there was a total of seven things in it. At the very center of the room, a three-person, black leather couch and two matching armchairs on either side of it all sit in front of a large, dark-wood coffee table. On the far wall opposite that is a HUGE bookshelf crammed with books, movies, board games, video game consoles, video games FOR every console, and there are two rows dedicated entirely to art supplies. Mounted on the wall to the left of the gigantic shelf is a 37-inch flat-screen. The rest of the room—spanning around 22x28 feet, I think—is completely empty.

Overlooking it all is a HUGE window, with one of those padded sills that can serve as an improvised one-person bed—I'm pretty sure it's French. Ren is perched on the corner of said windowsill-bed, bathed in the moonlight that spills across the vanilla-colored carpet and the white-washed walls.

He was wearing a loose t-shirt and boxers, but his eyes were what caught me. Ren's eyes can look nearly any color humanly-possible depending on the location, lighting, and observer, but now, they look like a deep, cobalt blue, and the weight of his gaze is much heavier on me than normal, too. I then spot the journal in his hands and realize why.

"Trouble sleeping, Liz?" He asked, still casual. It sounded almost like he was purposely distracted even though his gaze was fully directed to me.

"Oh…yeah…" I feel my heart clench at the fresh memory of my dream, and look away out of my own odd sense of guilt. "I had a dream…about her."

"You okay?" I didn't have to look up to know that he'd softened at the mention of my once-love. Though Ren couldn't ENTIRELY relate, he still knew the pain of loss in general. He also knew what it was like to love a person more than the world itself. He could at least somewhat imagine what it would be like to lose that person most special to him.

I hummed in response, crossing my arms over my chest. I guess it's kind of my outer-subconscious defense mechanism.

"Don't forget; we haven't run out of leads yet." He reminds me softly. I can hear the hopeful smile in his voice. "Besides, what kind of friend would I be if I couldn't make good on my promise?"

That brought a little smile to my own lips. He promised to help me reunite with my love, and I help him out with what I can in regards to his research in return. There's a bit of an unspoken rule between us regarding these vows, though. At one time, there will be the point of no return, where we each have to face our own personal demons on this…joint-quest. I don't know for sure what will happen afterwards…if things turn out for the best, that is.

"But," Ren continues, the conviction in his tone grabbing my attention. There is a new determination in his eyes when I look up to find a rather serious expression on his face. "I promised I would protect you from your tears as well, remember?"

.

.

.

For a good minute, I just stared at him. Then, "Kufu~" I brought a hand to my mouth to stifle my laughter, but there's nothing I could do as my shoulders shake with my silent giggles.

"What is it?" Ren asked with a raised eyebrow.

I coughed into my hand quite a few times to quell the laughter still fighting to rise in my chest, my cheeks now glowing red due to the effort. "Ren…are you hitting on me?"

For a split-second, Ren's face showed no reaction, but his face exploded into quite a lovely cherry shade only moments later. "W-What?! Where…Where did THAT come from?!"

This time, I doubled-over and clutched my sides with unbidden laughter. It took a good five minutes for me to calm down as I wiped new, happier tears from my eyes. "S-Sorry…that just sounded really, really cheesy; I couldn't resist~ my bishounen-knight~"

Ren glared heatedly at me from underneath his bangs, his blush somehow even darker. "S-S-Shut up!" A minute later, he's on his feet and storming towards the kitchen.

"Where are you going, Ren-chan~?" I sing-songed. He didn't bother to reply, but I heard the fridge opening and slamming shut a minute later.

I chuckled to myself and shook my head. He really was too easy to rattle sometimes.

"What's that look for, kitten?"

I frowned. Even after all this time, I could remember her voice like it was just yesterday. Sighing, I decided that Ren had the right idea earlier and made my way over to the window. I picked up the journal and ballpoint fountain pen he'd dropped and set them on his place very carefully, checking to make sure there was no bent pages or other damage done. I sat down as far away from his place as possible and looked up to the starless sky where the full moon hung, seemingly motionless.

Ren was wrong, of course. It was on calm nights like these that only the most horrible storms would follow…Maybe that's why we were both up trying to fight off skeletons tonight.

"Hey, Liz," I looked up. Ren was standing in the kitchen doorway again when he wordlessly hurled something at me.

I caught it effortlessly, smiling when I saw it was an unopened, ice-cold water bottle. "Thanks."

Ren gave me a small smile back, but I could still see the pink tint on his cheeks. As he returned to his place, I noticed his own water bottle was half-empty in his hand and felt my lips twitch with a suppressed snort. Typical Ren.

"Hey...Ren,"

"Hmm?"

Without warning, I turned on my heels and threw my arms around him.

He stiffened against me. "W-What are you-?"

"Thanks...for helping me, I mean."

He paused for a minute, but slowly, he loosely returned my hug, and his voice was soft with sympathy. "Well...why wouldn't I? We're best friends, right?"

I pulled away and smiled at him. "Yeah."

He sat down beside me, and I looked back to the sky and frowned, opening my bottle and taking a sip of the cold, cold water. It felt good passing my lips….but…

I wonder, just who would be able to weather such a storm?

**So concludes the prologue.**

**Please expect more chapters of this soon. While our harems are just about set in stone, we will accept suggestions as long as argument as to WHY are presented. Girls from other series are also optional although it is as likely as others that they will be ignored.**

**Thank you for the reads and reviews.**


End file.
